


kids will never listen (unless keith is the one talking)

by inky_button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Bedtime Stories, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Children, Comfort, Crushes, Cute Kids, Diapers, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kid Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), cute lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: lance is turned into a child, he's attached to keith because maybe big him likes keith, keith is bad with kids but shiro can help him keep his cool right?





	kids will never listen (unless keith is the one talking)

he couldn't remember where he was but it didn't look anything like the room he went to sleep in, he woke up in a chair much bigger than himself like the clothes and Helmut on him and lots of buttons around "madre! madre!" he yelled and hugged himself tightly "mama...?" he looked around in a panic looking for anyone 

static blasted though his hears making him jump and squeak "a-anyone?" the voice in his ears was panicked and breathless 

a deeper but more panicked voice answered "me and shiro took down the last of them b-but we lost lance!" 

"you WHAT! how do you LOSE a giant blue lion with lance in it?!" were they on about him? should he say something? he was just scared 

"m-my 'ames lance..." lance said quietly and scared, the voice was high and soft 

"lance, where are you?" the first voice sighed in releif 

"not at 'ome anymore..." lance's lip wobbied and he pouted "where are we?" 

the second voice was now talking to him "lance why do you sound...weird?" 

"I sound fine! anywho, how do you know my 'ame?" the small boy huffed 

"what do you mea-"

"guys! I found the blue lion, we can go back to the ship now!" a much deeper voice cheered into the mic 

the lions all followed the black lion back to the ship, it wasnt far bit it gave time for lance to think about everything like why he was there, why he felt better when the first voice was talking, why did they know who he was? he felt thirsty and hungry just top off all his confused and upset feelings 

when they landed shiro, hunk, pidge and keith all got out of their lions, keith was the first to say anything "is lance okay? like when you found him was he okay?" 

shiro gave a nevouse look "did he say something happened...?" he asked while eyeing the blue lion hoping he'd just hop out 

"he sounded just not like lance normally does?" keith sighed 

lance jumped from the high chair, walking to the door and tripping over his long clothes. the door opened and he was up really high from the ground, he looked down at two dark haired boys and two lighter haired people, the white haired open smiled at seeing the door open then it faded as he saw lance 

"...I think we have a problem." one of the dark haired boys looked up and lance couldnt help but feel more calm, he smiled at him then huffed looking down 

"too high!" that got the other two's attention, the blondeish one's eyes widened 

"finally! I'm not the shortest!" they cheered and the guy next to them gave them an 'are you for real' look "also I'm not looking after him." they smiled 

"don't need looking after! 'm six!" he ended it by blowing a raisberry and crossing his arms 

shiro sighed and boosted himself to lances platform only to have lance go far away from him "come on, you need to come down." lance just shoke his head and pointed at the dark haired boy from before 

"mullet save me from the monster!" keith sighed and put his hands to his face 

"even six year old lance hates my hair?!" lance giggled 

"I like your hair, just dont know your 'ame!" he looked down at shiro " go'way monster! wan' mullet!" shiro tried not to laugh at the boys cuteness 

"keith you might have to come get him," shiro smirked before getting down 

"'eiff? I like mullet better though..." the boy frowned but smiled as keith boosted up to him, 

"did you think my name was really gonna be mullet kid?" he asked before lance lanched at him, landing in keith's arms. he sighed and got lance on the ground with everyone else, lance wasnt letting go though keith was trying to put him down but lance held onto his shirt. Keith sighed "lance you have to let go." he listened and let go "good boy." lance beamed at the prase 

 

 

shiro and the rest explained to everyone else that lance was a child and that he only really wanted keith right now, after the talking they where all told to sleep because tomorrow they planed to go back to the space mall 

lance held onto keith's pant leg "can I sleep with you...?" lance asked with puppy dog eyes as pidge laughed at lance's wording 

keith sighed again "you're a big boy right? you can sleep in your own room by yourself." it wasnt that keith didnt like lance infact he really liked lance and he was scared about messing lance up or something because he had no idea how to deal with kids! so why was little lance attached to him by the damn hip?!

lance nodded sadly, he looked down "dont know where my room is..." keith showed him were it was he was about to leave before he saw lance having trouble getting on the tall bed. keith picked him up and plunked him on the bed 

"shortass." keith rolled his eyes, about to leave again before he saw lance looked for something "what are you looking for now?" 

lance blushed and pouted and mubbled something 

"what was that?" keith asked hoping to get something he could hear this time 

"night pants..." keith looked puzzeled

"I dont think there are any PJ's that are gonna fit you, thats why you're wearing shorts and a top-"

"no-no! sleeping pants," lance didnt know how to explain without embarrassing himself 

shiro waved through the door way "hey buddy, isnt it your bedtime?" he asked lance but it was keiths sigh that answered him 

"he wants whatever night pants are and I'm confused shiro!" he wasnt mad or anything just confused 

shiro rolled his eyes and sat on the bed next to lance "I'm pretty sure big lance wouldnt have any pull-ups in your size kiddo. most you can do is make sure you go to the bathroom before bed, sorry kiddo." lance's face burnt red but he hopped off the bed and went to the bathroom, he came back and looked at the tall bed

keith picked him up and put him back on "thanks you." lance smiled at keith . lance turned to shiro and hugged his middle "ni-ni monster!" shiro chuckled and messed up the boys hair 

"goodnight lance, see you tomorrow." he left the room after wavin goodbye to keith. keith truned to leave before lance made a sad whine 

lance sat with his arms out for a hug. keith rolled his eyes but hugged the boy anyway, lance hugged tightly he kissed keiths cheek, keith pulled out of the hug "what was that?" 

"a ni- time kiss! " he smiled up at keith "ni-ni mullet, love you!" he said while nessling into his blankets so keith just left after saying "night kid."

when big lance was back, big lance was a dead man if keith had anything to say about it.


End file.
